


Stardust

by Antea



Category: Ylvis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hippies, Drabble, Drug Use, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 12:44:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2068725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antea/pseuds/Antea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Hippie!Ylvis AU which is basically pointless fluff and them being the dorks they are. So nothing unusual)</p><p>The sky is clear above them and the stars sparkle way brighter than they ever do in the city. The brothers live for moment like these which belong only to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this after rewatching Harold and Maude at 4 am and its really nothing but mindless fluff because i wanted to write hippie!ylvis for ages so yeah enjoy ♡)

The sky is clear above them and the stars sparkle way brighter than they ever do in the city.

They are sitting near the edge of a cliff, on stony ground which feels cool under their bare feet, just a few meters away from the others. The faint glimmering of the fireplace lets them throw huge shadows and illuminates the ground. Vegard would admire the way it flickers, letting the cracks and curves in the ground come alive, if there wasn't something more beautiful to look at. Like the way Bårds blue eyes shine in the moonlight, for example. Or the way his cheeks get crinkles when he notices Vegard looking at him, how he smiles and looks up in the sky.

From afar Vegard can hear the others laughing and talking quietly. Every once in a while someone starts a few chords on the guitar but every time they stop after a few strums. They will probably crawl back into the van soon, their conversation has died down hours ago and they seem tired. It won't be long before they go to sleep, giving them a bit of privacy. They have gotten used to it after a while, that Bård and Vegard prefer to be alone sometimes, in their own special sphere where no one else can get through to them anyways, so they have stopped to try. It's easy with them, really, they don't care about anything, as long as Vegard sometimes plays the guitar with them or Bård helps them cook above the fireplace. It's part of the reason why they stayed with them for so long.

Another part are moments like these. Vegard follows his brothers eyes and turns his head to the sky. It really is beautiful, the moon is hanging full and bright in the sky and all the stars are twinkling in the distance. It gives Vegard a weird feeling about the universe and how huge and immense and great it is.  
"You know all the matter on earth was in space once, right?" It's not really a question, he doesn't know if there was every anything on his mind his brother didn't know already, and Bård takes another pull at the joint he is holding and nods.  
"Every part of your body was stardust once. And when you die, everything will become something else again. A tree, an animal and ultimately stardust." He looks at Bård and his eyes shine, like they always do when there is something fascinating to talk about. Bård can't help but smile.  
"Isn't that beautiful?" He looks up at the sky again, something dreamy and wistful in his voice. "What do you want to become if you die?"  
There is a chuckle from Bård and he leans back, putting his head in his neck, "I don't know. I've never thought about it," he sits up again, turning to his brother, who is looking at him with big dark eyes and a loving smile. Bård wonders sometimes if that's how he looks at Vegard too, like he is his entire universe. He wonders if he is really that obvious about it, but then again, he was always bad at hiding things.  
"A sunflower maybe," he finally answers, when he finds his train of thought again. Now Vegard is the one to chuckle, running his fingers through his hair before he puts his hand down again, only to find Bårds lying beside him. He puts his right next to it, so there is a tiny spot where they touch, where Bård can feel his brothers warmth seeping into his body.  
"Fits you." Their eyes meet and none of them says anything for a few long seconds. Then Vegard smirks, "You are more beautiful than any sunflower thought."  
It makes Bård laugh, but he can also feel a blush creeping on his cheeks. After all this time his brothers compliments still leave him startled and flushed, "You are so fucking cheesy."  
"But you love me," Vegard is looking at him again, with those love-filled eyes and this smile which looks like it will never leave his face and Bård just stares at him while he puts the joint to his mouth again. Vegard eyes drop down to his lips, glued to his mouth as he takes a deep breath and the joint lights up again. It is really short by now, almost gone, but Bård carefully puts it between his fingers and holds it to Vegard.  
He smiles and bends down a bit, but his eyes stay locked with his brothers. His lips touch Bårds fingers as he pulls on the joint and Bård can feel his warm breath against his skin. It gives him goosebumps and leaves him with a tingling sensation all over his body.  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I do." He still looks Vegard in the eyes and even though he planned on sounding nonchalant it comes out honest and sincere. Vegard smiles, comes closer and kisses him. It's a short kiss, Bård barely opened his lips as Vegard pulls away again. But it prickles under his skin and suddenly he feels burning hot and its crazy, because after all these years he shouldn't feel like a teenager getting his first kiss over and over again.  
But maybe, in a way he is, because with Vegard life is like that, full of first things over and over again. He can't but smile again, flicking what's left of his joint over the edge of the cliff, before he turns to his brother again. He is closer now, he can see his long lashes and the slight stubble on his chin and the curve of his lips and his dark, delicate curls and everything about him makes his heart ache and sets his skin on fire again.  
He is just glad Vegard can't read his mind in that moment, even if it feels that way more often than not, but as Vegards eyes light up he isn't so sure about that anymore. And as Vegard buries his hand in his shirt and pulls him close to kiss him again, properly, with his stubble tickling his skin and his tongue exploring his mouth and his hand in his hair, he finds he doesn't really care anymore.


End file.
